Keep your enemies closer
by KanetsuguNaoe
Summary: Musashi is forced to work with Kojiro! Not only does he have to put up with the madman, but he has to share everything with him! Despite this, Musashi is starting to feel some strange feelings for his greatest rival. Musashi X Kojiro! Yaoi!


Well I just finished playing Kojiro's story in Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme legends. Wow. He is so obsessed with Musashi and then so sorry when he kills him. So I have a plot formulating. I haven't seem much of this couple, to my immense surprise….. It must be done! I volunteer!!

This will be slightly AU'ish.

Chapter 1- No Way!

These days there was nothing to do. Peace had reigned over the land and it was so damn boring. Musashi Miyamoto was perhaps the most bored man on the planet. He needed excitement in his life. He needed that adrenaline rush that he could only get in the heat of battle.

He luckily had received a message from a regal lord in the next country. They said they needed a bodyguard and that he'd be the right man for the job. It wasn't much but it would do. He did need money to get by now. It defiantly wasn't like old times where you could survive with just a sword.

As he sat on the train he wondered when the last time he felt alive was. His mind instantly went to Kojiro Sasaki. He had been his greatest challenge and his greatest rival. Whenever he saw Kojiro his blood would start pumping. His adrenaline would race and his heart would pound. He hated that man so much that he wanted to best him in everything. It never worked though. Kojiro would just smile that damn wicked smile.

Musashi found himself trying to recollect on the images of his foe. He remembered his white skin and deep blue eyes. He remembered that long flowing black hair and his cocky demeanor. Then he remembered there last encounter.

When Kojiro had hit the water his makeup had run. His red lip liner had run down the side on his mouth and looked like freshly spilt blood. Kojiro's long black eyelashes rested gently against his smooth cheeks and his black hair had come loose from it's tie and was strewn about his head, forming a dark halo. The shallow water beneath him was stained red with Kojiro's blood.

To this day, Musashi still didn't know why he saved Kojiro. He pulled the wounded man out of the river and onto shore. He dressed Kojiro's wounds with the last of his medical supplies, wrapped him in this only warm blanket and moved him out of the warm sun. He even put Kojiro's sword near the man so when he woke up he'd have his precious killing device.

Despite the fear of Kojiro waking up, Musashi had stayed by his side as long as he dared before dusk fell upon them. He was sure Kojiro would be fine. Kojiro must have been pissed when he woke up. Although Musashi hadn't seen Kojiro since that day. Maybe he had died? Nah. It would take more than that to kill Kojiro. Yet he hadn't encountered his deadly psychopathic stalker ever since. Not even in passing had he seen the dark haired devil.

Musashi sighed as he watched the landscape roll by. Kojiro had been so obsessed with him. Stalking him, taunting him and fighting him. The time that Kojiro had begged Musashi to come out and fight him was a surprising change. The way Kojiro had said his name had made all the blood rush to a place that it really shouldn't be rushing.

He had dismissed the action as impulse. Kojiro had sounded like a girl and kind of looked like one too. That had to be it. He wasn't gay and even if he was, he defiantly wouldn't be for Kojiro.

The train came to a halt and Musashi gathered up his few belongings. He made sure that his swords were strapped firmly in place before he stepped into town. The manor that overlooked the town was his destination. The place was huge and defiantly not something that he was used to. When he approached the door a bunch of servants led him inside the elaborate entrance hall and up to the sitting room. He was seated before an elderly man named Iaieka Minamea. He looked very kind and humble.

"Musashi Miyamoto." The old man smiled kindly. "One of the strongest warriors of the last age. I remembered that troublesome period. I am glad to see you well and safe when you are so far out of your element."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"I am an old man, Miyamoto. I need someone to protect the villagers and my home when it's threatened by bandits."

"I'm defiantly your man!" Musashi spoke standing up suddenly.

"I'm sure you'll do well. You'll be given a full room and board. Get along with your partner and everything will be fine."

"Wait.. I have a partner? I can do this alone, no sweat."

"I'm sure you can, Miyamoto." The old man smiled mischievously. "But just to make sure, I hired another bodyguard as well. You'll both be paid the same so you need not worry about competing with each other. I only care about the welfare of my people."

"….Fine. Okay."

"Good! I'll introduce you! I'm sure you'll get along famously! Come on out, lord Sasaki!"

"Sasaki?" Musashi's eyes widened. 'no way…'

"Hello, Musashi…"

That tone! He turned and saw the bane of his existence, grinning at him in a cruel, yet seductive way.

"Kojiro!"

"Do you too know each other?" the old man blinked.

"Oooh, Musashi… Did you miss me?"

Kojiro's tone sent shivers down his spine. He tried not to show it and growled. "Hell NO!"

Lord Minamea chuckled softly. "I guess so. This won't be a problem will it?"

"Of course not!" Kojiro smiled happily. "Musashi and I are old pals. We'll be fine sharing a room."

"Wait! What?! Sharing a room?! With you?!"

Kojiro giggled. "Of course with me, silly. Who else?"

"It's settled then!" Iaieka clapped his hands together. "I'll let you two get settled in. Meet me early tomorrow so I can assign duties for the day. Good night boys!"

Musashi quickly gathered his things and stormed to his room. He threw his things on the vacant bed and sat cross-legged, glaring at the door, waiting for Kojiro to catch up. Kojiro was obviously taking his sweet time, so he decided to look at Kojiro's bed. It had a large satchel resting atop it. Probably filled with his clothes and make up. It made Musashi scoff. Kojiro was such a girl. A crazy psychopathic, bloodthirsty girl…

"Musashi…" A silky purr sounded in his ear.

Musashi jumped backward with a shout. Kojiro grinned evilly and donned his superior look. "How'd you get over there!?"

"I'm just great." Kojiro smiled coyly. "Would you like to see just how much?"

Musashi shuttered. "No thanks."

Kojiro sat down on his bed and starred coldly at Musashi. "Like it or not, we are working together now, Musashi. I still want to kill you but that will have to wait."

Musashi sighed and stood up. "whatever."

"Where are you going?" Kojiro asked standing up too.

"The kitchens for something to eat." he turned and walked away without waiting for Kojiro's answer.

Kojiro watched him go, then sat back down and pouted. He reached for his satchel and pulled out a slightly worn blanket. He remembered waking up from his battle with Musashi wrapped in this blanket protectively and had all his wounds dressed. Why had Musashi done that for him?

Kojiro held the blanket to his face and sighed. He would find out why Musashi had saved him that day. No matter what…

That's the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short. The others will be longer. I hope I'm not the only one who sees this coupling as a possibility. Remember that this fic is simply there for amusement and my wild imagination.


End file.
